Hamtaro's Sister
by kirbywarriors
Summary: Hamtaro's sister, Squirt is coming to visit Hamtaro and his friends! What could possibly go wrong? Well, let's just say that Hamtaro's guy friends except for Snoozer all have a crush on Squirt. And she is not sure if she is liking her brother's friends flirting with her. Can any of the male Ham-Hams win Squirt's heart, or will they all fail?


Part 1

At a train station in Tokyo, a young little hamster woke up to the sound of the trains zooming by. She stretched her legs, and groomed for a little bit, she then checked her hand-made calendar. She beamed as she realized that today she was going to visit her brother, she quickly grabbed a giant piece of paper and a large pen and wrote down the letter to let her brother know that she was coming to visit him. The hamster crawled out of her small hole in a wall that she bit through, with the enormous letter in her mouth. She then climbed up to the roof top, and waved her paw to call her messenger bird here. It flew towards her, and landed on the roof top, wondering what the female Ham-Ham want from her. She took the giant letter out of her mouth and into the bird's beak.

"Take this to my brother," she commanded. "If you don't know where he is, he lives in a house with a red roof on top, you can't miss it!"

The bird answered with a nod, understanding the young hamster's order. He flew off, with the letter in his mouth, delivering it to the house with the red roof.

...

In the house with a red roof lived another hamster, who's name was Hamtaro. He was watching his owner, a female 5th grader named Laura Haruna heading off to school with her friend, Kana. The white and orange hamster waved goodbye as the two girls walked out of sight, he then opened the door to his cage and popped right out. It didn't take Hamtaro too long enough to notice a bird that was perched on the side of the window in Laura's bedroom, was waiting for him to take the letter that was from the white and brown hamster that lived at the train station.

" _What's a bird with a scrap of paper doing perched at the window of the_ bedroom?" Hamtaro thought. He opened a bit of the window as the bird slid the paper through the small opening and waited for a bit longer. Hamtaro then started to read the letter. It read:

 _ **Dear Hamtaro,**_

 _ **I can't believe that I finally get to see you again after all these years of being far apart!**_

 _ **If you have forgotten, today's our "Brother and Sister Reunion"!**_

 _ **Every letter that you have sent me, I was just dying to visit you, you have told me so much of what you did on your adventures with your friends.**_

 _ **And I can't wait to visit you and your friends too, I hope you and your Ham-Ham friends make me feel welcome at your "clubhouse"!**_

 _ **You just have to write a letter back to me if I can come visit you that is.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope I'll see you later today, little brother!**_

 _ **From, Squirt**_

"Squirt's coming to visit!" Hamtaro beamed in excitement. "Don't worry sister, I'll let ya know where we should meet!" Hamtaro ripped a piece of paper from Laura's journal and grabbed her pen, and wrote down a letter to let Squirt know where to meet him. He then, slid the paper under the tiny opening of the window as the bird picked it up with his beak and flew off, already knowing that the white and orange hamster wanted the bird to deliver his response to his sister. "Goodbye, Mr. Bird! Be sure not to drop that letter!" said Hamtaro as he waved goodbye to the bird that flew out of sight. He then went through the hole that was hidden behind Laura's bed, and went off to the Ham-Ham Clubhouse, excited to share the news with his friends.

...

When he arrived he saw everyone there, including Snoozer, sleeping as always.

"Ham-ha everyone! Boy do I have big news for you all!" said Hamtaro.

Bijou perked up after fixing one of her blue ribbons, and looked at the young male hamster. "Vat is it Hamtaro?" she asked with her French accent.

"Yeah what is it?" asked Pashmina, with her eyes full of curiosity.

"Ookwee!" Penelope jumped up and down, responding with her same old word.

Hamtaro grinned and replied, "My sister's coming to visit! I'm so excited!"

Oxnard with his sunflower seed clasped to his paws, said, "Your sister's coming over? You have told us so much about her Hamtaro, I can't wait to see her in person!"

"Me too," Boss responded. "You said that she had saved a bunch of little Ham-Hams from possessed cats! She's almost like me!"

As always, Stan didn't believe what Boss said. "Your sister saved a bunch of Ham-Hams from possessed cats? What a bunch of hippy dippy ham!" He teased.

Sandy, his twin sister, glared at him. "Stop that, Stan! Don't ruin Hamtaro's sister's reputation!" she retorted.

"What? I was just saying, sis!" replied Stan.

Hamtaro giggled a bit.

"Either way, Hamtaro, we are all excited to see your sister!" said Howdy.

"As am I." replied Dexter.

Hamtaro was pleased that everyone was excited to finally see his sister for real and not in his stories that he always tells them everyday. But he remembered what his sister said in the letter that she sent to him the other day. "I am excited to, but please don't make fun of her when she gets here."

Everyone (except Snoozer), had question marks above their heads.

"Why's that Hamtaro?" asked Cappy, who broke the silence.

Hamtaro gladly answered the hamster with the green swimming cap. "Because, she has one ear that is smaller than the other, and is very sensitive, also she is a bit shy."

Boss rolled his eyes. "Gee, go figure." he replied.

Bijou glared at Boss, for saying that insult. "Boss!"

Maxwell then perked in and walked up to Hamtaro, giving him a pat on the back. "Don't worry Hamtaro, we treat every Ham-Ham with the best respect. Besides, we'll make your sister feel like she's right at home!"

Hamtaro smiled. "Thanks Maxwell."

However, the white and orange hamster was unaware that Boss, Howdy, Panda, Cappy, Dexter, Oxnard, Stan, and even Maxwell were thinking of what his sister was gonna look like the second she walks through the blue door. They all thought that she would look weird and funny looking, as they all tried to hold in their laughs.

 _"Don't laugh, Howdy! Don't laugh!"_ Howdy thought to himself while covering his mouth to keep in his giggles.

Panda, Cappy, Dexter, Oxnard, and Maxwell, snickered and chuckled to themselves as they were also thinking of what Hamtaro's sister would look like too as Boss and Stan were laughing out loud.

The girl Ham-Hams sweatdropped as they saw the boys except Hamtaro all keeping their laughs inside.

A voice then popped in, breaking the snickers, chuckles and laughs away. "Sorry that I'm late Hamtaro." Squirt then came in a bit bruised but fit as a fiddle. The boy Ham-Hams except for Hamtaro all had their jaws dropped. "Had to rescue a poor little Ham-Ham from a possessed cat!" she said with a bit of brag. The white and brown hamster then looked at the other Ham-Hams, she began to grew a bit shy. "Oh, hi everybody, didn't um...see you there."

For a few minutes the male hamster all stared at Squirt, not expecting for her to look like what they thought she'd be. Then they all had love hearts in their eyes, with them blushing a bit, for they had an immediate crush on Hamtaro's sister.

To be continued...


End file.
